dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Krystal
Perfil *thumb|302px|KrystalNombre Artístico: 크리스탈 / Krystal *'Nombre Real: '정수정 / Jung Soo Jung ' * Nombre Chino: '''郑秀晶 / Zhèng Xiù Jīng * '''Apodos: Princess, Soojungie, Ddudungie, Krys, Krys-sunbae, Shy Soojung *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Modelo, Bailarina y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' San Francisco, EEUU *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Familia:' Padres y Hermana mayor (Jessica) * Agencia: SM Entertainment Dramas *She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) *Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN, 2014, cameo ep 81) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011-2012) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011, cameo) *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) Películas * Please Listen to My Music (2015) * I AM (Documental de SM TOWN en Nueva York, 2012) Temas para Dramas *On the Verge of Tears/All of the Sudden para She's So Lovable (2014) *Butterfly tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *Because of Me tema para Sign (2011) *Spread Its Wings tema para God of Study (2010) *Calling Out tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *Hard But Easy tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) Reality Show *Jessica & Krystal (On Style, 2014) Programas de TV *Showbiz Korea (21/10/14, reportaje) *Running Man (28/09/14) *MBC Section TV Entertainment News (3/08/14, entrevista con Jessica) *MBC Ranking Reformat Chart 8 (19/06/14, reportaje) *Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (6/06/14, reportaje) *Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (30/05/14, reportaje) *MONO29's channel (25/05/14, reportaje) *MBC Weekly Idol Quiz (21/05/14, reportaje) *Arirang Showbiz Korea (20/05/14, reportaje) *SBS The Show (20/05/14, reportaje) *NYLON TV Korea (20/05/14, reportaje) *OnStyle (6/05/2014) *Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (2/05/14, reportaje) *Top Chinese Music News (30/04/14, reportaje) *Arirang Showbiz Korea: Idol Stars Turned Actors (11/04/14, reportaje) *Showbiz Korea (24/02/14) *Mnet Enemy of Broadcasting (29/05/13,) *SBS Hope TV Charity Event (10/05/13, como MC) *Project Runway (01/05/13, Ep 9, como juez invitada) *Inkigayo (24/06/12, como MC invitada) *Kim Yu-na’s Kiss and Cry (22/05/11 - 21/08/11, Ganadora) *King of Idols (02/02/11, Pataya, Tailandia) *Enjoy Today (MBC, 9/01/11 - 6/02/11, desde el ep 1093 hasta el 1097) Anuncios *'2015:' BAUSCH+LOMB * 2014-2015: Etude House (junto a Nam Joo Hyuk) *'2014-2015:' Jill by Jill Stuart (EnlaceNoticia) * 2014-2015: Lapalette (junto a Jessica) *'2014:' Swarovski for Samsung Galaxy Note4 *'2014:' TERA Online Games (junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) *'2014:' Share Your Umbrella *'2014:' PUMA (con Ahn Jae Hyun) *'2013-2014:' Adidas *'2013-2014:' Hi-Mart *'2013-2014:' LovCat (junto a f(x)) *'2013-2014:' Etude House (junto a Sulli y Shinee) *'2013:' Hyundai Veloster (junto a f(x)) *'2013:' China Freestyle Basketball Game CM (junto a f(x)) *'2013:' Stonehenge (junto a Jessica) *'2013:' Balmain (junto a Jessica) *'2012-2015:' SPAO (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) *'2012:' National Police Agency Ambassador *'2012:' Lotte Chilsung Cider *'2012:' Clean and Clear *'2012:' Recycle with Beaker (junto a Amber) *'2012:' Pinky&Dianne (Japón, junto a f(x)) *'2012:' H2 Fashion Brand (China, junto a f(x) y Shinee) *'2012:' LG Electronics (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) *'2011:' QUA Fashion Corp (junto a Sulli) *'2011:' Clean and Clear (junto a Kim Ji Won) *'2011:' AUCTION's Fitflop Sandals (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2011:' Twoway Bag (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2011:' Elite Uniform The Fresh Look (junto a Victoria, Luna, Sulli, INFINITE) *'2010:' Ottogi Noodle Snack *'2010:' Sony Cyber Shot *'2010:' FreeStyle "Street Basketball" Video Game (junto a f(x)) *'2010:' Clean & Clear (junto a Seohyun) *'2010:' LG OPTIMUS-Z Phones (junto a Sulli) *'2010:' Video Game "Gran Age" (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Crown Bakery (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Elite Uniform The Fresh Look (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Calvin Klein Jeans (junto a Victoria & Sulli) *'2010: '''Chicken Mania (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Love Living Rabbit Costumes (H2) (China, junto a F(x), Shinee y Zhang Liyin) *'2010:' MMORPG "Gran Age" Video Game (junto a F(x)) *'2010:' World Blood Donor Day (junto a Super Junior y F(x)) *'2009:' LG Chocolate Phone (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' K-SWISS Clothing (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' Korea's Girl Scout (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' LG Lollipop Mobile Phone (junto a f(x) y M.I.C., China) *'2006-2007:' Yoon's English Academy *'2006:' Korea Life *'2005:' Orion Choco Pie *'2003:' SK, LG Telecom *'2003:' Yuhan Kimberly *'2003:' Enjoy the Quality *'2003:' E-O *'2003:' Yoohan English Academy *'2000:' Lotte Chaurin Green Tea Videos Musicales *Tei - Adagio (2013) *Byul - Fermata (2013) *Alex - Sweet Dreams (con Tei) (2010) *SHINee – Juliette (2009) *Rain - Still Believe (2006) *Shinhwa – Wedding March (2000) Discografia Digital Single Colaboraciones *Ilbam Oneureul Jeulgyeora Ballad Project (Krystal & Leeteuk) (2011) *Love Twist, Enjoy Today - Trot Project (2011) (Enlace) DJ de Radio * Sukira Kiss The Radio (28/01/11, junto a Luna como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (13/07/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (29/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (22/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (15/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (8/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (1/06/10, como DJ especial) * Narsha's Volume Up (11/06/10, junto a Luna como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (7/04/10, como DJ especial) * Show Show Show Radio (25/02/10, como DJ especial) *Show Show Show Radio (7/01/10, como DJ especial) Reconocimientos *'2014: 3rd DramaFever Awards:' Mejor Actriz del Año - My Lovely Girl (Nominada) * '''2014: 5th KoreanUpdates Premios:' Mejor Pareja (con Rain) - My Lovely Girl (Nominada) * 2014: 5th KoreanUpdates Premios: Mejor actriz - My Lovely Girl (Nominada) * 2014: 7th Style Icon Awards: Top 10 idols de estilo (junto a Jessica Jung) (Nominada) *'2014: DramaFever Awards: Best Couple Awards' (con Kang Min-hyuk) - The Heirs (Ganadora) *'2010: MBC Entertainment Awards:' Premio Novato de Comedia - More Charming by the Day (Ganadora) Curiosidades * Grupo Kpop: F(x) **S.M. the Ballad *'Posición:' Vocalista Principal, Bailarina y Maknae. * Educación: Korea Kent Foreign School **Hanlim Multi Art School **Sungkyunkwan University (especialización en Arte Dramático y Teatro) *'Casting: '''2006 SM Casting System *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluido), Inglés (Fluido), Mandarín (Medio) y Japonés (Medio). *'Aficiones:' Actuar, Bailar, Tomar fotos, Lectura, Estudiar sobre otras culturas, Escuchar música, y Hacer Ejercicio. *'Habilidades:' Patinaje sobre hielo, salto de altura, fotografía. *'Instrumentos:''' Piano, Armónica, y Guitarra *Krystal nació en San Francisco, California, donde su familia se establecio en la década de 1980. *Durante un viaje en familia a Corea del Sur a principios del 2000, cuando Krystal tenía cinco años, un caza talentos de SM Entertainment mostró gran interés por Krystal. La agencia vio potencial en Krystal y le ofreció clases de canto y de baile, para capacitar profesionalmente una carrera como cantante. Sin embargo, la oferta fue rechazada por sus padres, con el razonamiento de que Krystal era demasiado joven. Por lo tanto, sus padres en su lugar permitieron que su hermana mayor se uniera a la agencia. *En 2006, sus padres le permitieron unirse a SM Entertainment, y la agencia la inscribió en clases de baile, Incluyendo ballet, Hip hop y Jazz. *Sulli dijo que durante sus años de pre-debut Krystal siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola y animándola en todo momento y que ella es su mejor amiga porque nunca la dejó sola en los malos momentos. *Para ella f(x) es su familia y algo único y especial. *Está sumamente interesada en la interpretación, en la moda y en la fotografía. *Ella a veces no parece la maknae porque tiene un aura muy madura. *Es cercana a Suzy de Miss A y a Sohyun de 4Minute. *En Amazing f(x), Krystal le dijo a Sulli que ellas serían amigas para toda la vida hasta que fueran viejecitas de 80 años. *Le gustan mucho los niños pequeños. *Le cuesta mucho expresar sus sentimientos dado su timidez, pero cuando está con personas a las que conoce es muy divertida, cálida y considerada. *Krystal sufre cierta enoclofobia, miedo a las multitudes. Ella se siente incómoda cuando está rodeada de mucha gente y cuando la miran. *Muchos fans coreanos dicen que Krystal siempre interactúa y habla con ellos en los fansign y dicen que ella es muy tímida y adorable. *Tiende a ocultar su cara con su cabello cuando sonríe o por timidez cuando está frente a mucha gente. *Debido a su metabolismo, Krystal come mucho pero no engorda nada. De hecho, es la miembro que más come de todo el grupo. *Krystal suele adelgazar con facilidad en tiempos de estrés. *En Amazing f(x), a Krystal le gustó tanto montar en caballo que dijo que le gustaría ir a caballo a todas partes. *En 2013 ella dijo en un programa que ella prefería no sonreír porque en el pasado había habido gente que le había dicho que ella no se veía bonita mientras sonreía y que por eso no lo hacía para dar una mejor imagen a sus fans. Los presentadores del programa dijeron que ella debería sonreír más porque ella sí se veía bonita. *Muchas personas que han trabajado con ella dicen que ella es muy trabajadora y profesional. *Le cuesta mucho acercarse a personas nuevas debido a que es muy tímida. *Suele ser la primera que acude a ayudar a sus compañeras de grupo cuando estás tienen algún problema técnico o se caen en el escenario. *A diferencia de muchos idols, Krystal siempre ha mantenido los mismos amigos de toda la vida desde la escuela media. *Si tuviera tiempo libre le gustaría hacer surf. *Muchas personas asimilan que Krystal es una persona fría o ruda sin conocerla porque ella es muy callada y tímida, pero cuando la conocen se dan cuenta de que es cálida y amable. *A principio de Septiembre mientras ella estaba en el aeropuerto de China, algunos fans se cayeron al suelo y Krystal intentó ayudarlos. *Para su drama "She's so lovable" aprendió a conducir una moto. *Se preocupa más por su familia, por las demás miembros y amigos, que por ella misma; en una ocasión se dijo que ella solía preocuparse demasiado cuando algo le ocurría a algún familiar o amigo/a. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Baidu Bar *Weibo Fandom Galería Krystal Jung.jpg Krystal Jung2.jpg Krystal Jung3.jpg Krystal Jung4.jpg Krystal Jung5.jpg Krystal Jung6.jpg Krystal Jung7.jpg Krystal Jung8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KMaknae